scatterbrained
by Hobster
Summary: Harry's just a bit too busy to remember that he's got a boyfriend.. HPDM Oneshot


This is HarryDraco. This is fluff. This is very random. This is fanfiction.  
wordcount: 957  
I am neither blonde nor British. I urge you to smile. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, and I probably wasn't thinking at all; I just wrote.  
This is me wishing you a good read. Happy reading guys!

* * *

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" Ah, there he was, coming into the room with a little more force than necessary, throwing his designer coat-the one he borrowed from me!-to the floor with abandon. I managed to save it with a levitation charm right before it landed in a dusty corner.

I gently put down my wand and turned away from the countertop that was holding my book for me. There he stood with his hands on his hips and a menacing, suspicious look in his green eyes. "What makes you think _I'm_ up to anything?" I said back, raising a blond eyebrow and shaking my head in disbelief. I haven't actually 'been up to anything' for quite a while. I've learned to be mellow, why can't he? Goodness.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped toward me. "You're always up to something! What is it?" Ah, there it was. I could see it now.

The curiosity.

It was there, burning in his soul, glinting in his eyes. I chuckled. He could really be so cute sometimes.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I do believe your suspicious attitude is putting me off. I am up to no such thing. I have nothing evil, devious, or perverted in mind. In fact, I was actually planning on having a nice, relaxing night to myself until you barged into my flat uninvited." That brought a dark flush to his face and Harry stumbled back a bit, reaching behind his head to scratch at his hair, a nervous gesture mostly.

"But Ron told me..and you.. you're always so.. Ah, um…yes, you're right. Entirely right. Uh, sorry for barging in like this, Draco-er, Malfoy-I should just..go. Go back to work. Really busy you know. " He turned to leave without his coat and all but ran from the kitchen and out the door. It made me smile, to see how flustered he could get. I picked up his coat from the countertop and followed him to the door, leaning on the wall waiting for him to knock, his jacket in my hand and a smirk on my face.

He didn't ever knock, but he did open the door, looking to come into the house again without permission. He was surprised to see me standing there. So surprised in fact, that he nearly jumped out of his boots. "God, Malfoy! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm not the one trying to sneak into someone's house again, idiot. Turn around; I'll help you into your coat."

"Oh. Okay…yeah." I helped him pull on his coat and I carefully smoothed out the wrinkles on his shoulders before giving him a pat and spinning him around. He was surprised and very het up if the way he practically fell over just from that gave me any indication at all. "Dra-Malfoy? What are you-?"

I quickly pecked him on the lips and pulled away, grinning at his confused and slightly horrified expression. "Harry James Potter. We are dating. We have been for two weeks now. If you'd take the time to slow down and remember that, you wouldn't be feeling so awkward."

He waved his arms around for a second before saying, "We're…_dating_? Like, I can kiss you and hug you and stuff?" He gestured to my entirety and made a funny face then smiled when I nodded in confirmation.

"Thank god!" He said breathlessly, gathering me into his arms and fiercely pressing his lips to mine again. I pressed back with equal pressure, threading my fingers into his unruly mess of hair. "I've been wanting to do that since the war ended."

"Oh?" I said nonchalantly. We have had this conversation before. At least three times now. He's just too caught up in the media and his new job and training and all the attention from his family and friends that he tends to forget his own important things, instead focusing on comforting the people of the world-mostly his pseudo-family-and rebuilding the things that were lost.

Harry nodded and pulled me in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you?" I chuckled a bit. I knew I hadn't made a solid place in Harry's heart yet, but I knew I would one day. (If he would just stop and relax occasionally, it might be easier on me.) I loved him, and I knew that, but I couldn't tell him yet. He barely remembers me half the time. Potter would never relax enough even to start to form new relationships though. Stupid Gryffindor busybody. He flashed me a smile and he pulled away, making for the door again.

"Hey Harry?" I called before he shut the door behind him. Our relationship would work. It just needed time.

"Yeah?"

"Harry, it's Weasley's birthday today. Mrs. Weasley invited you to a surprise party for him later in the afternoon. Make sure you remember to give him the present you got him, okay?"

"Bollocks…I forgot about that. Thanks! See you later!….Right?"

"Yep, you will. And Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said, blinking up at me from the doorstep.I took out my wand and Accio'd Weasley's present. It came from upstairs, zipping through the air and landing in my hand.

"Don't forget to breathe every once in a while, oh Great Savior." He grinned like a mad man and took the few steps back up to the doorway to peck me on the cheek and grab the gift from my hand.

"What would I do without you.. Thanks Draco! See you!" And he was gone. Apparated away.

I sighed, shaking my head at him and his foolishness, and turned back to go into the kitchen to finish my book and maybe fix some lunch. Harry would be back.

This was his house anyway.

* * *

The end.

Sidenote: I hate first person writings. I can't stand them.

Oh, and Thanks for reviewing!

.Hobster.


End file.
